Behind The Scenes
by Pennamel
Summary: A movie romance, that goes on behind the scenes! Read and find out what happens, when Max, a rising producer, gets a job directing a movie where the main character is her ex...Fang. There will be FAX! Please read! And review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I really hope that you like my story! Please read, and remember, I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own the story line :D unless some one has written it already...jk this one's mine ;) Please read and review and tell me how you like the story! FAX NESS! **

MAX POV:

When I was little, I loved to watch movies. The way the actors could take on a role, and become someone else, the way you could escape to another place in a movie, it was literally living a dream. But when I when I sat there watching, there was always something wrong, always a situation that irked me, something that I wanted to change. I believe that's where my interest started.

After a while, I started to imagine how the scene could go differently, how I could change it to be even better that it already was. Now, I know this may sound a little crazy, but when I have my mind set on something, that's the end of it. So this obsession drove me to join the drama club. I learned how to act, edit videos, but a role spoke out to me as if it was my destiny. Directing.

I loved it, not to sound power hungry, but I simply adored when I saw a production turn out exactly the way I imagined it. There is no other feeling like it.

The time I actually decided that I wanted to become a director was when my drama teacher put me in charge of the senior play. I mean, I've done things, like skits, or school projects, but nothing of significants, and before that play, directing was just a really, really fun hobby.

Together we worked for two weeks, and when the curtains closed on set, we all held our breaths as a thunderous applause roared through the crowd. You could still hear the sighs of relief behind stage dispite all the ruckus, mine probably being the loudest.

As the actors walked on stage to take their bow, I peeked through the curtain, and saw these astonished faces peering through the crowd. As I stared at each expression, I felt the giddy one on mine. My heart was racing, the palms of my hand drenching the part of curtain in my hand, and a smile plastured on my face that could light up the whole gymnasium.

There was only one time I've ever felt even close to that happy, and I'm sad to say it was when I was with Fang.

Fang Trevor, we took the same classes in college. He wanted to be and actor, and I wanted to be a director, the connection was instant. We were together all through college, we stuck together through all the hard times, and it seemed like our relationship was perfect. Or so I thought.

Fang had begun to act weird one week, somewhat distant. I thought it was because of the new found pressure he was recieving due to his acting career finally hitting it off. But, I was still worried about him, so one day, I came home from work early, hoping to surprise him with dinner, and a couple of movies, maybe cheer him up a bit.

When I opened the door, Fang was in bed with his co-actress. That's where it all went down-hill, I'll spare you the scene of us yelling and screaming, but after that, we haven't seen each other since.

It still kinda hurts, but that might be because, it was only about two months ago. Fang has tried to send me emails, but I deleted them before reading, and blocked his number.

But, out of sight out of mind right? I have finally recieved a directing offer for a movie that's suppose to hit it big time, and today I'm meeting with the board, if they like me, I get the job. I'm not going to let my thoughts about Fang ruin this for me, or the fact that I saw someone who looked just like him on set...

**HEEEY GUYS :D Please tell me how you like the story? And please review! Next chapter comes when I get a least 10! PLEASE REVEIW *Puppy dog eyes* And please give me your input on my story as well! Thank you! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEY GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I'VE BEEN GETTING SO FAR! I KNOW ITS ONLY FOUR :( BUT I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE DEAL? SO REVIEW! XD**

MAX POV:

I walked out of the board meeting, with my nail impressions burried within the palm of my hand. This movie, was everything I could've ever asked for. I loved the plot, the idea of the characters, and I couldn't wait to make it into the perfect movie.

As I dreamt about recieving the call that the job was mine, I mindlessly walked into someone who just happend to be holding some scolding coffee.

It splashed through my over thin white long-sleeve, and almost soaked through completely through my gray under-shirt. "I'm so sorry!" A voice said, a voice I knew all too well, but the burning sensation going on kind of distracted me. "Ow, ow, ow!" I ran over the sink, and began to splash water on myself, thankful that there was no-one else but the mystery man there to see my humiliating scene.

"Ha, again sorry."

His voice, finally registuring in my head, I turned around gasping. "Fang." I said, lifelessly, but rising with anger at the sight of his face.

"Well hello to you to Max." I missed that playful tone of his, but not enough to stay and talk, so instead, I did the dramatic exit I learned from my years of watching. But to my dismay, also like a movie scene, he chased after me. "Max, hey wait!" Ignoring him, I angrily answered my now ringing phone. "What." I answered full animosity in my voice.

"Max...it's the board." I stopped mid-step, and my voice shook with anticipation.

"Oh yes of course sorry..." Please say yes...please say yes...

"Well Max, I'm sorry to inform you..." My hopes dropped down to the pit of my stomach and I felt as if the world were crashing before me. "That you have recieved the job, congradulations, see you on Monday!" He hung up, luckily, so that my endless squealing could begin.

Coming just in time to ruin my fun, Fang came up behind me and hugged me. "Congradulations Maxie." He said, in a flurtatious voice, that now made me want to barf.

"Get off honey, before I smack your face into the floor."

"I love it when you get angry at me." Fang said, his voice now too close to my ear.

"Well then you must love being around me all the time." I said, finally releasing my self of his grasp.

"Max...I'm sorry." His apology sounded so sincere, but then again he was an actor.

"Ummm two months late for that."

"Well, if you had read my emails-"

"Look Fang!" I said cutting him off, "I don't want to be with you anymore ok, you lost your chance when you slept with that red-head. We are over, and today is one of the greatest days of my life, and I'm not going to let you ruin it. So goodbye, I hope that we won't see each other around anymore. Have a nice life."

Proud of my speech, I turned to walk in triumph, but Fang was still smiling and said, "Well that's going to be hard since you're directing my new movie."

I froze and turned around, hoping that he was maybe joking around with me.

"And Max? You should know by now that I don't give up that easily." He smiled, a crooked smile that I use to love, and walked past me brushing my shoulder leaving me to really let the situation sink in.


End file.
